too late
by jena florn
Summary: Hukuman dari meninggalkan ternyata sebegini menyakitkan, ya. Ji Min kini tahu rasanya [vmin jimin taehyung]


**Park Ji Min and Kim Tae Hyung BTS**

 **Too late © jena florn**

 **Boyslove; VMin. Typos. Hurt/drama parah.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata.

(Hukuman dari meninggalkan ternyata sebegini menyakitkan, ya. Ji Min kini tahu rasanya [vmin jimin taehyung])

* * *

Ji Min hanya ingin menata semua yang sempat ia kacaukan. Itulah kenapa ia kembali ke Seoul, tinggalkan London yang telah melambungkan namanya. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, Ji Min menyadarinya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah mengabaikan orang yang tidak pernah ingin diabaikannya selama kurun waktu sulit itu.

Aroma cokelat manis menguar, Ji Min tersenyum pada pelayan yang baru saja membawakan pesanannya. Kini di atas mejanya sudah ada _mug_ berisi cokelat hangat yang mengundang untuk disesap.

Sementara Park Ji Min tengah duduk sambil meniup cokelat hangatnya, Kim Tae Hyung justru masih berdiri di depan pintu kafe, menimang apakah ia harus masuk. Menemui Ji Min dan kembali menata hatinya yang pernah remuk karena lelaki itu, atau pergi, mengabaikan pertemuan yang pernah ia delusikan selama bertahun-tahun lalu itu.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat Tae Hyung memasuki kafe. Menemukan sepasang hazel yang menatap ke arahnya. Menyuruhnya bergabung lewat senyuman tipis.

Rambut cokelat yang dulu acak-acakan kini tertata apik membingkai wajah Ji Min. Sweeter berwarna violet membalut tubuh kecil lelaki itu.

Violet, simbol ketenangan dan kedamaian. Impian yang hendak Ji Min wujudkan atas hubungannya dengan Tae Hyung.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Tae Hyung mengambil duduk di depan Ji Min. Jas kantor yang membalut kemeja putihnya jelas memberitahu Ji Min bahwa lelaki itu dari kantor langsung menemuinya. Mungkin mencuri waktu di jam makan siang—meski ini sudah pukul setengah dua—atau meminta ijin, Ji Min tidak tahu.

"Tidak masalah." Senyuman tulus terukir di bibir Ji Min. "Kau mau memesan apa?"

"Samakan saja." Ada senyuman tipis dari bibir Tae Hyung. Sesuatu yang sudah usang diingatan Ji Min.

Mengangkat tangan demi memanggil pelayan kafe, Ji Min menyebutkan pesanan Tae Hyung pada lelaki berseragam kafe rapi yang menghampirinya. Ia menatap Tae Hyung kemudian, menemukan mata sekelam jelaga yang juga tengah menatapnya. Membuat desiran yang ia rindukan kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya di dada kiri Ji Min.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tae Hyung?" tanya Ji Min. Berharap jawaban _baik_ masih mungkin terlontar dari mulut Tae Hyung.

"Baik." Tae Hyung menjawabnya sambil menatap meja yang memberi jarak mereka berdua, tidak lagi menatap mata Ji Min.

Aroma cokelat hangat pesanan Tae Hyung tercium kala palayan tadi membawakan pesanannya. Tae Hyung menundukkan kepala dan dibalas hal serupa oleh si pelayan. Tae Hyung mengenggam _mug_ berisi cokelat di hadapannya, memasukkan beberapa _marshmallow_ ke dalamnya. Mungkin rasa manis bisa mengurangi perasaan tidak tenang yang sejak kemarin telah menghantuinya.

" _Apa dia tidak mengabarimu bahwa dia pindah? Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sebulan yang lalu. Tapi... mengapa dia tidak memberitahumu? Anak itu benar-benar."_

Perkataan Bibi Jung—pemilik kos-kosan Ji Min—tujuh tahun lalu, tepat di tengah musim panas yang membakar, kembali terngiang di telinga Tae Hyung.

Kala itu Tae Hyung hendak memberitahu Ji Min bahwa ia diterima di perguruan tinggi idamannya. Lalu saat Tae Hyung tahu bahwa Ji Min pergi—tanpa mengabarinya dan tanpa memberitahu siapapun perihal ke mana ia pergi—Tae Hyung merasa bahwa kabar gembira itu telah sia-sia.

" _Jangan gila. Dia hanya lelaki bodoh yang bahkan selalu mendapat peringkat akhir di kelas! Kau tidak pantas berperilaku layaknya orang sinting hanya karena ditinggalkan lelaki macam itu. Sudah jelas bahwa dia tida_ _k_ _benar-benar mencintaimu!"_

Itu suara Nam Joon yang berteriak di depan kamar Tae Hyung saat lelaki itu mengurung diri di kamar dan selalu berteriak seperti orang sinting.

Ia dan Ji Min sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun, menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil membuat impian-impian yang manis, pun melakukan banyak hal yang kini tiap kali terkenang selalu mengundang untuk terulang. Ia sudah menyerahkan cinta pertamanya pada Ji Min. Itulah kenapa saat Ji Min meninggalkannya, hati Tae Hyung menyerpih—tidak sekedar retak—berantakan di atas perjuangan Tae Hyung melawan rasa kecewa yang mendera.

"Dari mana?"

Itu pertanyaan singkat yang ambigu. Tapi Ji Min tahu kemana arah pertanyaan itu.

"London. Ibuku meninggal, aku harus melanjutkan usaha yang telah lama dibesarkan olehnya."

Tae Hyung sudah mendidih. Entah kenapa ia ingin marah pada Ji Min. Tapi ketika ia mendengar penjelasan singkat Ji Min, mendadak keinginan itu tertelan begitu saja.

Jadi ibu Ji Min meninggal?

Ji Min sering menceritakan tentang ibunya pada Tae Hyung. Wanita hebat yang bertahun-tahun tidak bisa Ji Min temui. Sebab perceraian membuat wanita itu memilih meniti karir di London, meninggalkan Ji Min bersama sang ayah yang sialnya malah menikah dengan wanita lain dan mengabaikan keberadaan Ji Min.

Sejak saat itu Tae Hyung tahu bahwa Ji Min menganggapnya satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku, Ji Min." Tae Hyung menatap Ji Min. Melihat bagaimana Ji Min menaruh _mug_ yang digenggamnya ke atas meja dan menunduk sambil menggigit bibir.

"Maaf—"

"Kenapa?"

Ji Min memberanikan diri menatap Tae Hyung. Mempertemukan dua pasang mata beda warna mereka.

"Tadinya ingin memberitahumu. Tapi kupikir lebih baik aku berbenah diri dulu di sana. Kau tahu dulu aku…." Mencari kata yang tepat, "bodoh, amburadul... terlalu buruk. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku menetap di sana, dan kembali dalam keadaan baik."

"Tujuh tahun?" Tae Hyung bertanya, terdengar serak suaranya. "Dan kau pikir sekarang kau sudah lebih baik?"

Tae Hyung kalap, ia pikir cokelat hangat yang sempat disesapnya dapat membuat perasaannya membaik, nyatanya ia benar-benar ingin mengguncang bahu Ji Min. Memaki lelaki itu perihal menghilang tanpa kabar dan datang tiba-tiba.

"…. Maaf."

Lalu keheningan mengambil alih suasana di sekitar mereka. Tae Hyung kembali menyesap cokelatnya dan Ji Min hanya menunduk, menyaksikan bagaimana meja cokelat mengkilap itu memantulkan bayangan wajahnya. Terlihat menyedihkan.

Ji Min sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk suasana ini, ia tahu pertemuan ini tidak akan mudah.

Menarik napas dan kembali menatap Tae Hyung. "Aku minta maaf." Tenggorokan Ji Min sudah tercekat. "Aku tahu kalimat itu sudah tidak berarti. Tapi aku datang untuk mengatakannya."

Ia sudah melukai Tae Hyung dan membiarkan lelaki itu menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri. Ji Min kira Tae Hyung sudah sepenuhnya sembuh, tapi tahu luka itu ternyata masih basah membuat Ji Min merasa kian bersalah.

Mereka sudah mendekati kepala tiga sekarang. Sudah sama-sama dewasa. Dan harusnya sama-sama bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

"Aku selalu memintamu untuk tinggal, Ji Min. Dan kau selalu mengatakan _ya_ untuk itu. Kita saling bergantung, Ji Min. Apa saat itu kau lupa fakta ini hingga pergi begitu saja?"

 _Maaf... maaf..._

"Mungkin begitu. Kau tahu jika aku pelupa, Tae Hyung," ujar Ji Min.

Kafe yang tidak begitu ramai membuat suasana terasa sunyi ketika mereka saling diam lagi. Meresapi perasaan masing-masing yang tidak menentu.

Ji Min ingin menanyakan ini pada Tae Hyung, meski ia tidak yakin jika jawaban dari lelaki itu tidak akan menyakitinya. "Tae Hyung... apa kita... masih sepasang kekasih?"

Tae Hyung hampir tersedak saat pertanyaan itu terlontar ketika ia sedang menyesap cokelatnya. Tidak menduga Ji Min akan mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Tae Hyung menatap Ji Min, susah payah menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan perasaan bingung yang membaur.

Ji Min sedang meminta kejelasan yang telah diburamkan sendiri olehnya.

Lalu Tae Hyung teringat pada kenangan yang memberikan ia tawa lepas dan senyum tulus saat bersama Ji Min dulu. Saat ia menggendong Ji Min di punggungnya, saat tangan mereka saling bertaut, saat mereka membuat taruhan-taruhan konyol untuk banyak hal.

Tae Hyung mengenggam _mug_ -nya erat. Ia harus menjawab, ia harus mengatakannya pada Ji Min. "Ji Min... aku sudah menikah."

Itu jawaban yang berada diurutan tiga besar dalam kemungkinan yang sempat Ji Min buat. Tapi tetap saja mendengar Tae Hyung mengatakannya membuat Ji Min terkejut. Ia bahkan harus menggigit lidahnya kuat-kuat demi menahan napas yang tiba-tiba sesak dan pasang mata yang memanas.

Merasa hatinya dipatahkan tanpa permisi, terluka oleh pernyataan Tae Hyung, Ji Min justru memilih tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak sampai mata dan jelas menampakkan kepalsuan.

"Selamat kalau begitu." Mengulurkan tangan, Ji Min mempertahankan senyumnya yang hampir pudar. "Maaf atas ketidaktahuanku."

 _Maaf atas ketidaksanggupanku menerima ini._

 _Dan maaf lagi, jika mungkin saja, kelak aku melukai kau dan keluargamu._

 _Harusnya aku tidak pergi. Harusnya kau bertahan. Harusnya._

Menerima uluran tangan Ji Min, Tae Hyung menangkup telapak tangan yang dingin itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kuharap kau menemukan yang lebih baik dari aku, Ji Min."

Ji Min menggigit bibir bawahnya, senyumnya sudah pudar, didesak air mata yang memaksa keluar. Tapi lelaki itu mati-matian membuat dirinya terlihat baik di hadapan Tae Hyung.

Ia mungkin bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dari Tae Hyung, dari segala hal. Tapi Ji Min merasa tidak ingin. Bahkan jika Tae Hyung bertekuk lutut meminta Ji Min untuk membiarkan Tae Hyung bersama kekasihnya. Ji Min merasa tidak bisa.

Ji Min datang lebih dulu, 'kan? Jadi kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi yang terakhir juga?

"Pergilah. Kurasa aku ingin di sini sendirian."

Ji Min menarik tangannya, menatap jendela kafe yang menampilkan jalanan Seoul yang padat kendaraan.

Ia yang meminta Tae Hyung datang. Ia pula yang meminta Tae Hyung pergi.

Ia yang mengatakan akan bertahan. Ia pula yang meninggalkan.

Mungkin ini hukuman yang pantas bagi Ji Min. Untuk kesalahan yang entah mengapa mulai terlihat sangat fatal.

Bukan ini yang Ji Min inginkan. Bukan kehilangan Tae Hyung.

Sementara Tae Hyung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, masih menatap Ji Min yang memandang ke luar jendela. Ia menemukan pasang mata berair dan bibir bergetar yang kuat-kuat Ji Min gigit. Dan mendadak perasaan bersalah menguasainya hingga ingin mendekap Ji Min erat-erat.

Jika Tae Hyung boleh jujur... perasaan itu masih ada. Meski tidak sebesar dulu.

"Aku pergi, Ji Min."

Dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi?

Bagus. Ji Min sudah menangis sekarang.

* * *

end

Note: I lose something that I never had-again. Jadi nyakitin vmin di sini semacem pelampiasan rasa kesel saya :3 /oy

terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Pekalongan, 16 Maret 2017

Jena florn


End file.
